<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Behind Bars by boubigolpa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132749">Behind Bars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boubigolpa/pseuds/boubigolpa'>boubigolpa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Arthur Morgan, getting drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boubigolpa/pseuds/boubigolpa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Morgan said John Marston couldn’t hold his liquor, but he’s determined to prove him wrong: he will drink the same amount of booze as Arthur.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Marston &amp; Arthur Morgan, John Marston/Arthur Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Behind a Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late. Way too late.<br/>
The time an actual human being would just go home and sleep the drunkenness off. But Arthur Morgan has teased John Marston way too much on how he couldn't hold his liquor so he just had to prove him wrong. Shot after shot, he drowned all of his drinks out of spite. </p><p>Arthur Morgan never quite admitted John had grown and was a man now. He was already nineteen and he felt he hadn't seen him grow up. It had gone by too quickly, but he didn't want to do it all over again. He was still an idiot, and thank god he had matured a little because a teenage idiot doubled with a moron was nothing but trouble.<br/>
He never admitted other things either. Thoughts that only came up when it was late at night after too many drinks, like tonight. He didn't know why he had followed his friend in his drunken escapade and acted just as immaturely. Well, he knew why, but he needed another drink first. </p><p>"Your turn to pay, mister NeverDrunk" Arthur scoffed, carefully analysing his friend's state.<br/>
He seemed okay, though his cheeks were flushed and his steps pretty random. He wondered if he would even reach the bar but he managed to just fine. Lucky bastard, Arthur thought. Maybe John had been right all along and Arthur was making a fool of himself, or he was really good at concealing.<br/>
He hoped it was the second option because Arthur was getting dangerously close to the one-too-many drink.</p><p>John came back and smashed one of the glasses of hooch in front of Arthur.<br/>
"You know, Arthur, I don't recall you buying me any drinks tonight" he looked straight into the blue eyes before laughing and sitting down.<br/>
Definitely the second option, then. </p><p>"Marston, you are a strange one." Arthur chuckled.<br/>
He couldn't help but observe the young man, how his hand covered most of the glass, the still parsed but black stubble darkening his pale skin, his muscles finally coming through and allowing him for a more imposing figure -fitting to the lifestyle- and how that scrawny kid had aged into a fine young man. </p><p>John seemed to finally notice his friend was examining him "What'chu staring at, Morgan?" he asked, giving a light kick with his boot to Arthur's leg. </p><p>The latter glared at him in return, too inebriated to care for an excuse. "Your ugly mug" He never knew how to speak to John, scared he might take it the wrong way. Despite having lived most of their lives in each other's presence, they hadn't always been friendly.<br/>
Not so long ago, both men hated the other, misunderstandings leading to insults and fights being part of their daily lives, they had grown apart and resulted to ignoring the other's existence for a few years, making exceptions for work. They still silently fought for Dutch Van der Linde's attention, but Arthur and later John found other interests in the end.<br/>
Before they knew it, they were speaking again. Or at least acknowledging each other's presence.<br/>
It started with a few compliments on the other's shooting or riding, then turned in advices, that evolved in questions, only to become conversations any other gang member could have had. They were finally at peace and they couldn't be happier. </p><p>But Arthur was scared they might lose their friendship again like they did in the past. John was a hothead and could take anything as an insult if he didn't fully understand it, and Arthur's weakness was John. Whenever the conversation took a wrong turn, he would lose all of his patience and become mean and quite frankly, immature. It had been so since John had first arrived at camp. Arthur, for whatever reason, was looked up to, which annoyed him in the worst way possible.<br/>
John might not be looking up to him anymore, but some things never really changed.<br/>
Before, it would have been about who had the fastest horse, tonight it was about who had the highest tolerance. </p><p>"Considering you been looking at me all night, I think my ugly mug is just fine, ain't that so Arthur?" John grinned, his elbows slowly sliding away from the wooden table. He seemed to not have noticed yet, though.</p><p>Arthur, taken aback, laughed and took a sip from his glass. While partially hidden behind said glass, he let his eyes wander to John's lips and admired how they were still slightly curved upwards, how John's foot was still touching his, how he was looking with this dark red shirt... But he had no right to think about that. </p><p>He had to focus, focus on anything but Marston.<br/>
"You’ve been getting closer to that girl recently right?"</p><p>"What?" Arthur answered,he wasn’t sure where John would be going with that, but he had to be careful. If he had any suspicions, he was probably screwed. </p><p>"Lacey? I’ve seen you hang out with her quite a lot. Williamson was joking about it earlier" John smiled sneakily while sipping the contest of his glass away.</p><p>"Williamson? What else is he saying behind my back? The fucker..."</p><p>"He’s probably just jealous if you want my opinion. ’s not like he’s gonna get a woman any time soon" John laughed. </p><p>Arthur’s face was dead serious but he tried to manage a laugh. Booze made Arthur Morgan angry. Angry at anything really. But mostly at others. He had plenty of time to hate himself in the morning, so for now he could expand on how much Bill deserved a well thrown punch.<br/>
He rambled on and on, and before he knew it, John was standing up to get another beer. Arthur took his time to take a look at anything but John while he was alone. The kid had to leave his mind for at least five damned seconds.</p><p>The bar was nearly empty now, all that remained were either passed out on the floor or shouting at the top of their lungs insults to the other -they would most likely leave soon to finish their discussion outside with a duel.<br/>
There were also three men that had been playing poker for the past four hours with little to no sound and still no winner in sight. At least they were polite and silent.<br/>
The barman kept eyeing John and Arthur, anxious they might bring chaos or start a fight. He was already exhausted from the tiring day and night shift so having to separate a fight was out of his capacities right now. The men upstairs were probably usuals. The Callander brothers had made themselves quire known around after a night of celebrating, so it was only fair the other gang members were getting some stares from the villagers. </p><p>Arthur sighed, not being very fond of the attention he was getting. He really wanted John to be done with his beer to finally leave. </p><p>He almost didn’t notice him return, but John sure was loud enough for the whole bar to hear him. “Come on Old Man! Cheer up, it’s wednesday after all!“ </p><p>“Yeah... It’s Wednesday. I should be sleeping and you’re forcin’ me to spend time with you“</p><p>“Aww you’re a sweet talker Morgan, but I know you... You like spending time with me“ John said, winking at him. </p><p>“Like hell I do!“ Arthur said grumpily, and went for John’s beer “Gimme this I need it“ </p><p>“Hey don’t finish it up! D’you wanna leave that bad?“ </p><p>And that’s when it happened. John’s leg rubbed against Arthur. At first surprised by the sudden contact, he looked over to John, who smiled at him.<br/>
It was just a leg rub. It was silly to think it meant anything. But again, why would John be doing this now? Had he noticed the way Arthur watched him? The alcohol made him brave, perhaps a little too much, even.<br/>
"So... Marston, what do you say we get some fresh air?" Arthur said in a low voice. John immediately picked up on the subtlety and shot up from his seat, following Arthur to the back.</p><p>As soon as he closed the door behind him, Arthur gripped John's neck and roughly kissed him, lips colliding in a painful way but neither seemed to care.<br/>
Lips quickly parted to allow tongues to engage in a sloppy and messy dance, Arthur's hand clinging to the other's hair almost pulling him off, John resisted and their mouths remained connected.</p><p>John, being the horny nineteen year old he was, rubbed his hand up and down Arthur's thigh to try and pursue things farther.<br/>
It was definitely not what Arthur had in mind when he walked out the bar but hell, being as inebriated and aroused, he wasn't complaining. He remembered not being very patient either when he was younger, often pushing things too far too quick with his lovers.<br/>
He quickly thought about how far he was willing to go tonight but the both of them being plastered did not allow for much questioning; John's hand on his thigh was feeling too damn good for him to mind about other stuff. Arthur mimicked John's moves and tugged at his belt, pulling their bodies flush by grabbing a handful of John's ass. He kissed him even deeper though still sloppily, all of his movements were messy, thanks to a certain substance.</p><p>John moaned in his mouth and undid the buttons on Arthur's riding pants with a swish of hand before looking at Arthur nervously, breaking the kiss. The alcohol in his system was making everything too long to process. He wasn't in a black-out state but he feared tomorrow the events would be fuzzy, which was something he definitely did not want to forget. Kissing Arthur Morgan was something he needed to remember. His swollen lips, eager for more kisses, other parts of him poking and groping him were some things he just couldn't forget.<br/>
He traced Arthur's growing member with gentle fingers, inspecting the latter's features for any sign of discomfort.<br/>
After eliciting a few moans from Arthur, John built up the courage to speak up "Do you want to take this elsewhere?" despite not expecting to sound that desperate, he felt confident tonight; something about how they were already making out and both intoxicated lifted a weight off his shoulders, he could do anything and simply hope for the best. Morgan always said he was lucky, after all.</p><p>Arthur looked around, not finding any good spot, except maybe a barn or the local hotel if they were brave enough to face the judgmental stares they would most likely get. Words spread around fast in small towns, they had heard many voices whispering about the Callanders' little party. But staying behind the bar was an invitation for the first bloke coming out to beat them up.<br/>
"You have anywhere in mind?" he asked, softly pecking John's neck. </p><p>John hid his erection by untucking his shirt from the black jeans between his suspenders, smiling at his friend and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the barn.<br/>
Arthur suddenly felt a wave of concerns submerge him. They were really going to do this. He was nervous but seeing how John was eager to go, it eased his mind a little. He knew he would hate himself for it in the morning, but he had waited long enough. John pulled him into another kiss once they reached the barn door, so Arthur had to think about more pleasant things and leave the unpleasant ones for later, and that's when the last shot really started to kick in.<br/>
Belt belt belt... Arthur successfully undid John's belt, to his own surprise, and helped him slide out of his trousers. The latter was keeping busy by licking down Arthur's collar as he was unbuttoning the blue stripped shirt -Arthur's favourite- slowly getting on his knees.<br/>
He left a trail of kisses once he reached his navel, stumbling upwards. He lightly chuckled, surprised he was able to get up in one go. Arthur smiled fondly at him and kissed him on the lips. </p><p> </p><p>The barn the men were in had nothing to envy, with little to no light the moon provided the rest of the small town coming through from small cracks in the wooden walls. Straw was all over the floor, absorbing the mud, and some hay bales were stacked up to the ceiling. At least it was somewhat closed and no one could bother them in here. </p><p>Arthur took John's member in his hand, gently stroking it to be fully erect again. He mimicked what he usually did on himself, rubbing his fingers under the head and around the shaft. Genuinely curious, Arthur asked him "Have you ever done this before?" and John smiled, containing a chuckle, "N' you?" </p><p>Arthur got on his knees and pressed his lips to the head of John's cock "Don't know" he wore a smug look on his face as if he had just made a nasty joke around the campfire. He went down on him again, taking him deep, eliciting loud and long moans from the younger man. "I reckon you haven't, though" he pressed a finger near John's entrance, making him tense up, anticipating the intrusion "Acting all big and proud until you actually get to the real thing" and slid the digit inside.</p><p>John's breaths intensified and reached down, stopping Arthur's hand  "And what do you know of me, Morgan?" he gripped Arthur's head and pushed his cock inside his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. To his surprise though, Arthur's reaction was almost unbothered. </p><p>Arthur slid the member out of his mouth, wiping precum and saliva off his lips. "For starters, I know you can't hold you liquor" he chuckled, his voice a bit coarse.<br/>
John sniggered, offended by the comment. He pushed Arthur down onto his back, straddling him and holding his hands above his head. </p><p>He pushed his naked bottom against Arthur's clothed erection, rubbing against him in the most obscene way. "You don't know what we get up to when the fire is out." John licked his jaw, tightening his grip on Arthur's hands when he tried to free one. </p><p>He was giving Arthur's nipples some attention, gently biting and sucking when his grip relaxed. Arthur immediately took advantage of it and pushed John on his back.<br/>
"I must admit you are surprising me tonight," Arthur touched John's dick "being all grown up" and chuckled at his choice of words, freeing himself from thick riding pants. "But you don't fool me, Marston."<br/>
John moaned as he shot precum, reaching up to connect their lips again. Arthur jerked him faster, trying to get him over the edge, but the younger man did not agree. He pulled his hand away, exhaling from the slight tiredness of the long day he had. Waking up at dawn wasn't an advantage when you wanted to grab a couple drinks. He silently cursed his past self before asking Arthur if he wanted to go further, pinching his bum as he grinned at him. </p><p>John who was usually as expressive as a rock became incredibly emotional when inebriated. It was very funny to Arthur, who couldn't help but join him in his giggle fits, reminiscent of simpler times. But he wished he could be sincere now. The question made him tense up, thinking about how both were probably too drunk for anything too serious. His head was dizzy, his actions slurred and he wasn't even sure he still knew how sex worked at this moment.<br/>
He shook his head in response, not letting any word flow out of his mouth.<br/>
"It's okay Arthur, next time!" John said, smiling. He had read right through Arthur's concerned expression.</p><p>"You want there to be a next time?" Arthur asked, glancing over his shoulder to look John in the eyes. </p><p>"Do you?" John answered, slightly frowning. He moved his hand and placed it on Arthur's lower back.<br/>
"Any day" He pulled Arthur in for another kiss, who chuckled when their noses bumped.</p><p>A few minutes passed and Arthur had two spit covered fingers deep inside John, stimulating his nerves, sliding them in and out of him. The noises he was making were enough to make Arthur come undone, or wake up the sleeping sheep. But he contained himself, only focusing on John's pleasure. He didn't want to be teased about coming so early in front of a man he thought was incredible, even if it took him all the control he had left.</p><p>John came shortly after Arthur started licking his shaft with a loud gasp. He clenched around Arthur's finger, who longed to be inside him, losing control of his body.<br/>
A newfound wave of fatigue adding to the already existing one, John lied on his back for a bit, before Arthur caught him by the arm.<br/>
"We're not done yet cowboy" he pecked his hand and made his way up to reddened and slightly swollen lips. As John got back up, Arthur marvelled at the man he no longer looked at from afar.<br/>
He treasured every single gesture, look, praise, kiss and touch John offered him and gave it back every time he had the chance. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur put his trousers back on and sat onto to the dusty hay bale besides John. "So you've really done this before, haven't you?" Arthur was being too curious, he knew it, but somehow he couldn't help it. </p><p>"Yeah and? So have you!" John frowned, wondering why Arthur was asking this again. He couldn't help but be a bit aggressive in his answer.</p><p>"Nothing just... Sometimes I feel like just yesterday you were that asshole kid. Now you're just a grown up asshole" Arthur smiled.</p><p>"Fucker..." he laughed, lightly kicking Arthur's shoulder.<br/>
The latter answered, pushing John against the bale, almost making it budge in the process "Watch your mouth kid"</p><p>"Whatever, old man" If John hadn't been so tired and intoxicated, he might have been up for a second round, but since the camp wasn't that far and he was beginning to sober up he felt okay to ride home. Arthur followed, eager to sleep in his bed rather than muddy straw. </p><p>They tried to be quiet when they arrived but John had a giggle fit on the way because of a squirrel -not because it acted funny or anything, no, it was juste there, something he thought to be hilarious- and Bill Williamson, who was happily snoring against a tree while on watch duty was awoken by the sounds of his not-so-discreet pals.<br/>
"What the hell you two!" he shouted, making much more noise than John and Arthur.</p><p>"What?" John asked, suddenly all serious, glaring at Bill from his tall horse, before breaking out of character and going back to chuckling the second later.</p><p>"Can't you be more quiet? Some people are working!" he stopped himself from saying 'unlike you' but Bill wanted to fall back into Morpheus' arms as quick as possible, now was definitely not the time to start a fight. The two outlaws smelled of booze from miles ahead!<br/>
"Just... Yeah. Be quiet." he coughed, charging his rifle and looking incredibly annoyed. He shot them a contemptuous look as they were walking away, before sitting back against the tree. </p><p>They led their horses to their usual spots far from each other and Arthur waited for John to be finished with undoing his horse's girth, he wanted to properly say good night to him.<br/>
Arthur walked John back to his tent, holding him by the hip since his steps were still random and unbalanced, unlike him.<br/>
When he saw his bed, John walked straight towards it and slammed himself against the mattress.<br/>
"Good night then John." Arthur chuckled, closing the tent flaps for him. But before he could undo the second row John got back up and pecked him on the lips.<br/>
"I want to hear it." </p><p>Arthur, taken aback, articulated with what was left of his soul "What now?" </p><p>"That I can hold my liquor just fine." John grinned.</p><p>He sighed in relief "Yeah, Mister NeverDrunk, you can hold your liquor. Just don't come to me asking what happened in the morning." Arthur laughed, squeezing John's shoulders and leading him to his bed.</p><p>Once in his, Arthur sighed. July 17th, what a night... he thought while rubbing his face.<br/>
He reflected on the night's events, mindlessly writing about his day in a small leather journal and petting Copper sleeping at his feet.<br/>
Something about the tranquility of the camp got his mind going and made him want to write all about what was going on in his life. </p><p>Who knew, maybe this little adventure with John Marston was the start of something...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arthur finds himself to be behind bars and of course John is the one who has to break him out of jail</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Why things had turned out this way, he didn't know, but Mac and John were in for a good time once Arthur would be free. <br/>Those kids had put him up for a bank robbery in a town far enough no one would recognise them from the village their current camp was near from; naturally, Arthur wanted to let the kids do their job, but Hosea suggested he should accompany them so he did. Everything was planned but no one listened. Mac and John must've thought they were wiser despite the immense stupidity they both possessed, and Mac ended up getting shot on his horse. <br/>Arthur, on the other hand, had been stupidly caught by two lawmen. He couldn't even reach his horse before being thrown to the ground and tied up. He saw Mac look back before galloping away to catch up with the lucky bastard who always ends up perfectly fine. John always had luck, that fool. Mac was probably in pain and Arthur had to wait for somebody to break him out real quick because the lawmen were a little too happy to have caught an outlaw that would be swinging at the end of a rope in a few days. </p>
<p>So all he could do was wait in his lonely cell, staring out the barred window in search of a pair of boots that might look familiar. The jail was buried in the ground so it was the only thing Arthur could see. It was suffocating, being in there; his cell neighbour was sobering from what seemed like a good night, judging by the blood on his hand and a missing boot, or even the intoxicating smell of vomit. Needless to say, he couldn’t wait to be out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His nap was interrupted by a plain moustached man who looked out of sorts and whose wrinkled eyes were still turned downwards while smiling with his yellow teeth. “Don’t sleep too much pal, you’ll be napping soon enough.“ He heard another person laughing, probably a woman. “Unless you want your sentence earlier? Because I can do that if you’d like, what do you say?“ <br/>Arthur did not bother to reply, which greatly annoyed the lawman. He drew his pistol and pointed it right to Arthur’s head, who snickered. <br/>“I’ll take that as a no, then...“ </p>
<p>“So, me and the fine woman upstairs have some business to attend to in town, we’re gonna leave for a few hours, if you know what I mean... If Eugene here wakes up... See that guy? Tell him his cell is opened and he can go home, ‘kay?“<br/>Arthur glared at him “What, you want to leave too? ‘m afraid I can’t do that. So? Will you do it?“ At yet another lack of answer, he started shouting, skin reddening and a vein making an appearance on his forehead. Sickened by his mere presence, Arthur grumbled a “Sure“ to get rid of him and the lady, who was trampling upstairs. Which worked, because after a few minutes of enduring little squeals and giggles, they were gone. </p>
<p>Arthur was a light sleeper, and John was one loud freak; he recognized the footsteps from a mile away -or rather heard them- at last Arthur would be free! Well, he was pissed that John was the one in charge of breaking him out; Dutch was way more efficient and Hosea better company, not to mention a great liar too, but John would suffice. After all, there was no one in there but Eugene and his boot; Arthur’s day was starting to lighten up. <br/>He looked out the small barred window and called for John, who slouched over to be at eye-level with Arthur. </p>
<p>“At last we meet again, Morgan.“ He looked different from this morning; his hair was neatly tied up with the red piece of fabric usually around John’s neck, exposing the scar on his neck, and his clothes -probably Dutch’s- were ill fitting, but he looked nicer than usual. He could have been a fortuned member of society from up North, perhaps a New Yorker, nowhere near looking like the merciless outlaw he was.  </p>
<p>“John...“ Arthur sighed “Leave the greetings for when I’m out’a here“ </p>
<p>“Who said I was here to break you out of jail?“ </p>
<p>“What??“ Arthur shouted. It seemed amusing to John “I was kidding...“ he whispered, taking this opportunity to kindly slap Arthur’s hand holding a bar. <br/>“So, d’you have any idea of what I should do?“</p>
<p>“Break me out?“ he muttered ironically. </p>
<p>“Damn Morgan, you sure you want to get out of here?“ </p>
<p>"Break me out you fucking moron!" he yelled</p>
<p>John smiled "Only if you ask nicely."</p>
<p>"Marston! Get me out of here!!"</p>
<p>“The more you speak the less I want to help you!“</p>
<p>“I will kill you someday I swear...“ Arthur groaned, raising his middle finger at John.</p>
<p>John theatrically placed a hand behind his ear and gestured his hands around in the air, speaking as if he were on a stage "Oh what's that I hear? Dutch calling me in the distance and telling me to come back, leaving the elderly behind? Will do, Dutch" He laughed at his own joke while walking away from the prison.</p>
<p>"John!! Come back you...!" Arthur caught his own words from escaping, and sat back down taking a deep breath, thinking about what he should do next to convince the moody bastard to break him out, even if he should have already been back to camp by now.</p>
<p>John, still gleeful, turned around and was surprised to not find Arthur calling for him at the window. He wondered if he had really upset Arthur; it wasn't like he was actually going to leave him in here, it was all an act. He wanted to wait for Arthur's head to pop up again before walking back but John was too impatient for that.</p>
<p>Deciding one day had been more than enough behind bars, Arthur tried to wake up the drunk guy, maybe this one would understand. <br/>“Eugene? Eugene! Wake up partner“</p>
<p>Said Eugene awoke with eyes heavy with sleep slurring indistinguishable words before rising to his feet and slumping back down on the cot. “Wh’rm ‘my?“ Arthur could tell it had taken him all he had in him to speak so clearly; he wondered if that was what he sounded like when hungover, too. Just last week he had had one hell of a morning after and instant regrets about the previous night. A night that had involved a certain jackass out there in town, too.</p>
<p>“You’re in jail, but you’re free to go. I need to ask a...“<br/>“’f Im in jail how can I be free?“ Eugene interrupted.</p>
<p>“Uh... The cell’s opened. Can you get the key to my cell and get me out too?“ Arthur asked. He was trying not to lose his temper. If he could break out of jail without John’s help, he’d better seize that chance. </p>
<p>“D’you know where I was last night?“ </p>
<p>“I’m afraid not.“</p>
<p>“Why that’s unfortunate.“</p>
<p>“Listen pal, can you just get the key to my door?“ Arthur tried to smile through his gritted teeth.</p>
<p>“Uuh, Sure...“ Eugene rose again, slouched while walking. He pushed the door to his cell before he seemed to finally notice his mismatched attire. “Where in the Bloody Hell’s my boot?!“</p>
<p>“I don’t know Eugene, maybe I could help you look for it once you’ve gotten me out of this cell?“</p>
<p>“That sure is a possibility yes...“ Eugene scratched his head. Arthur was starting to lose hope, this fella was completely out of it and seemed lost in the tiny brain of his. “But I r’lly need my other boot...“</p>
<p>It took all he had in his body to not raise his voice and get angry at the drunk fool. Arthur breathed deeply after each word “Are you going to help me or not?“ </p>
<p>“Help you what?“</p>
<p>“Lord fucking Jesus“ Arthur punched the single dusty bed in frustration. He climbed back up before yelling John’s name. He just couldn’t pretend to be patient anymore. Eugene had got to be faking it, why was he so stupid? </p>
<p>“My name’s Eugene, why are you calling me James?“</p>
<p>Arthur turned around. The drunken old man was genuinely confused, which was probably the worst part “I’m calling for somebody else. And it’s John!“</p>
<p>“Alright then, I should pro’ly go home... I reckon my wife’s expecting me“ and Eugene left the room. He climbed up the stairs with great difficulty, almost falling twice, but was no help at all to poor Arthur still locked. <br/>Already annoyed with the drunken bastard, John would have to comply because if not, Arthur would definitely shoot somebody. He was locked up all because of him and Mac, after all. </p>
<p>Speaking of the devil, John was by the window when Arthur turned around. He had a mischievious smile plastered on the face. “Marston...“</p>
<p>“Old man... Good to see me again ain’t it?“</p>
<p>“Shut you goddamned mouth and get me out of here John... You got a plan?“</p>
<p>“Woah there! Hold your horses ,Dutch, I was gonna ask you the same question“</p>
<p>“Stop it John!“ Arthur hit the bars. It hurt his hand, but imagining it was John’s or Eugene’s head was strangely soothing.</p>
<p>"Calm down Arthur, I've actually got a plan...“</p>
<p>“Considering one of them got me in here, I'd like to hear it beforehand.“</p>
<p>“Explosives“ John smiled, showing the dynamite he was holding to Arthur.</p>
<p>“What?? Absolutely no fucking way!! You're gonna kill me!“</p>
<p>“Well have fun in there then!“ John laughed “Seriously Arthur, I know what I’m doing! It’s not the first time someone breaks out with the help of some... boom boom kaboom“ he continued, in a more serious tone. Arthur kept a straight face; he was not impressed. "It’ll be fine!"</p>
<p>“John, I mean it too. The cell is too small for explosives. Go through to the inside and simply find the key. I’m sure that bastard left it in here somewhere“</p>
<p>“I am not going to search for a stupid key! What if the guys come back? There’ll be no one to save you then, right?“ John continued “I already had a long day Morgan, while you've been counting specks of grass I had to help with Mac, then Dutch got on my nerves and I had to ride all the way back just because you're too old to run away from the law!! Couldn't you dig a hole while I was gone or something??“</p>
<p>"Yeah right, your story was so sad, I cried all day over it!" Arthur scoffed “I’m in here because of you, Marston, so if you make me spend another minute in here I swear I will shoot you in the head“ he growled, voice threatening.</p>
<p>John snickered, but still made his way around and entered the sheriff’s office; of course Eugene hadn’t closed the door. <br/>Arthur heard him whistle as if he were on a peaceful hack out in a sunny day. It was none of those things. He wanted to curse him out loud but decided otherwise; after all, John might just leave again, that bastard.<br/>“Got some keys here!“ he exclaimed, enthusiastic. John came rushing down the stairs with a big smile. Who knew why he was so enthusiastic about breaking a partner out of jail after having deserted him twice in the same day, but Arthur didn’t dwell on it too much. Swinging at the end of a rope didn’t sound too appealing. <br/>John inserted the key in the door and to his surprise, it worked. "Guess that’s my lucky day after all! I thought I’d have to go all the way to New Jersey to find this key“ </p>
<p>“Yeah, well that lawman was a real knucklehead... And he’ll probably be back soon if you don’t hurry a little.“ Arthur replied. Why hadn’t John opened the cell yet? </p>
<p>“I saw him on my way back, he was with a lady. Reckon he won’t be back in quite a while“</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t bet on it.“ Arthur pushed the door but John blocked it “What are you doing? Let me go!“</p>
<p>“I’m afraid I can’t do that yet. You’ll have to do a little something for me first.“ he grinned.</p>
<p>“What?! John, seriously, if you don’t let me out I’ll actually shoot you!“</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I will, but you’ll just have to answer one little question first“ he looked Arthur up and down and continued "How d’you expect to shoot me with no gun?“</p>
<p>“I don’t have time for your little games!“ Arthur exclaimed, holding the prison bar. </p>
<p>“Do you remember that night?“ John asked, face plain. </p>
<p>“What? There are a lot of nights in a year John, ‘m afraid you’ll have to be a little more precise“ he continued, except he knew perfectly well which night John was talking about; he just didn’t want to answer. Answering would mean he did remember and Arthur prefered to not admit anything had happened. </p>
<p>“You’re insufferable I swear!“ John paced around the room, absorbed in his thoughts and reflecting on his tactic. <br/>Arthur observed him in silence, his steps were very different from a few day prior, although loud, each and every movement of John seemed to have been planned ahead, but he stopped abruptly “You know what? Get on your knees Morgan.“ The latter unconsciously did as he was told.</p>
<p>John looked at him and opened the cell, bold enough to dare to wink at his friend. <br/>His cheeks reddened, unsure whether he was to stand up and leave or not; but he had the feeling John wouldn’t let him go this easily. What was he on his knees for, then? </p>
<p>“You know... I remember a little too much from the other day.“ John started. He bent down to be at eye-level with Arthur and continued; “I precisely remember how you were the one eyeing me, and all it took was a little kick of the boot and all of the sudden I had you in the palm of my hand“ </p>
<p>Arthur grumbled, frowning “And why are you telling me this? You’re going to punch me?“ </p>
<p>“Well no, but I didn’t think I’d have to actually have you trapped somewhere for you to not run away whenever you see me!“ John laughed.</p>
<p>“I’m not avoiding you, I even came to your stupid heist!“</p>
<p>“Because Hosea asked you“ he grinned sarcastically; “What will I have to do to get another round? Because you sure as hell make things difficult!“ </p>
<p>“You want to have sex with me?!“</p>
<p>“Well, you know I’ve always had a thing for you... So if you say yes, hell, I’m not going to refuse“</p>
<p>Arthur wasn’t very good with words; whenever he wanted to say how he felt he blurted out insults instead, so he stayed silent. He had a hard time believing what John had just said; after all, John had always made it his mission to annoy the living out of Morgan. <br/>He didn’t expect to be kissed by John so tenderly either, but he didn’t push him away; instead, he cupped his face and deepened the kiss. One of John’s hand tangled in his hair while the other carressed his neck. Arthur wanted more, but he felt helpless, the sensation of the lips against his was overwhelming; they weren’t soft, but firm and a little chapped. The kiss deepened to the point that Arthur’s nose was squeezing John’s cheek; they parted and pieces of clothing were very soon stripped and thrown on the dusty floor “Dutch’s gonna kill me“ John whispered, which eluded a laugh from Arthur. </p>
<p>John sat on the cot and motioned for Arthur to do the same. <br/>“I thought you wanted me on my knees?“ he grinned. Arthur kissed his way down to John’s groin and licked his shaft up to the head, and started sucking him. Arthur took him deeper, and deeper, until John unvoluntarily jerked his hips into the warmth. Arthur coughed a few times, but laughed despite the burning sensation in his throat when his eyes met John’s; his breaths were coming out in intense puffs; he appeared astounded, body reacting uncontrollably to Arthur’s attentions. Arthur tried to take all of him agin, this time more carefully; he was rewarded with a loud moan escaping John’s mouth. <br/>“Come here“ John whispered in his ear, and the next moment the men were kissing again, their lips exploring each other’s bodies “I want to fuck you“</p>
<p>“Woah. Aren’t you scared somebody might walk in?“ Arthur said in a low voice, looking at the stairs leading to the small office, currently empty of all lawmen supposed to be doing their jobs instead of curtsying a woking lass or having gone home because they was tired after having arrested one outlaw out of the three that robbed a bank this very morning. </p>
<p>“Aren’t we too far gone anyway? Might as well enjoy having a bed and some privacy...“ John grinned “Guess we’ll see if I’m really as lucky as you always say I am“  </p>
<p>“Well if you say so...“ Arthur rubbed his hands over John’s thighs, smoothing the dark hairs in place before ending between his legs. </p>
<p>“Do you always reschedule fuck sessions or what?“ John asked, smiling indecently. </p>
<p>Arthur pulled the younger man on top of him “Consider yourself lucky I want to spend time with you“ </p>
<p>John placed a small jar next to them, kissing and biting Arthur’s neck as the older man’s slicked hand trailed over the cheeks of his ass and rubbed and pushed at the entrance; he was rewarded with a pleasured noise that echoed in the room. Arthur pushed him on the cot, spreading John’s legs and placing himself in between. <br/>He continued preparing John for a while, until his cock was starting to hurt from only being pressed against John’s thigh. When the latter nodded with excitement, Arthur slowly pushed in the heat, awarded with a long moan. </p>
<p>He started with a few long pushes but the rythm grew gradually faster and before they knew, Arthur was pounding in John, thrusting with so much force the bed kept creaking and bumping against the wall. John’s feet were wrapped tightly around Arthur’s sides, encouraging him to go deeper with each thrust of his hip; his cock was bobbing against his skin, Arthur moved one of his hands from the side of John’s head to wrap around him and stroking him in time with the rythm he had settled. “Fucking hell John...“ he groaned. John was reduced to a quivering mess, letting out a senseless group of words for an answer.</p>
<p>This was all too much to Arthur; the feeling of John around him, being everywhere but still not close enough, the smell of his sweat, the sight of him all flushed yet aching for more. He connected their mouths again, being pressed against him in all places. </p>
<p>“Arthur...“ John moaned out, gasping before kissing him again. Arthur was grateful for the small enclosed space, even if he so desperately wanted to get out some twenty minutes earlier, although he himself wasn’t very vocal in bed, he loved being able to hear his partner enjoy himself. His hand tightened around John’s cock as Arthur’s cock stroke against his prostate. John was at his limit, his breaths were louder and louder, and Arthur fucked into him roughly as John came, painting white strips over their stomachs. </p>
<p>It only took a few more thrusts for him to join John into a dazed post-orgasm state. “Fuck...“ John left a trail of kisses on his neck as Arthur slid out of him, he a little over sensitive but he ignored it, instead concentrating on more pleasant matters. </p>
<p>Both John and Arthur wanted to spend the rest of the day (or what was left of it) in each other’s arms but the cot wasn’t comfortable and the men had already pushed their luck a little far. If one of the lawmen was to come back, not only would he find another wanted gunman, but one more reason to tie a rope around their necks.</p>
<p>John and Arthur walked out of the prison, fully clothed, John leading his black horse to the town’s exit to get on, as to not bother anyone in the tiny streets that could barely welcome a stage coach as well as not to attract any attention at all. <br/>However, Arthur caught sight of somebody he wished would have taken a little more time with the woman walking next to him, it was none other than his lawman friend. <br/>Seeing he and John were farther away from the town limit than him, he decided to sarcastically salute him before taking John’s wrist and running to the exit, John’s horse not very happy to have been so suddenly asked to trot by pulling on his reins. <br/>Behind them, the man started shouting at the other villagers “Stop them!! He’s a runaway outlaw! Why isn’t anyone stopping him!!“ but it was only a matter of seconds before John was getting on and spurring his horse into galloping far away from this small village. </p>
<p>The road back to camp was almost uneventful, even if John’s horse bucked them to the ground, having had enough of being spurred right and left while having to hold two grown men on his back, fortunately they landed on grass. Sampson had always been one moody bastard of a horse and John could not resist any of his tantrums; therefore the one hour ride from the village to camp turned into a two hour ride, having to sit on the bony horse. Once they arrived at camp, Arthur immediately dismounted “Thank you, for breaking me out of jail" he said to John. </p>
<p>The latter smiled and pulled him behind a tree, only to smash their lips together once more. “Any time“ John walked to his tent to put away his saddle, leaving Arthur alone and hidden from the rest of the gang members, cheeks flushed. He let a little time pass before stepping out from his hidden spot. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The day had been long. Eventful, Overwhelming, and Tiring. Arthur was exhausted. Dutch had been scolding him, then Hosea did just the same ‘How did you not see this coming?’ Well, he didn’t need a lesson on why he would never ever join any of the youngsters for anything again, even if it was just picking up groceries. <br/>Arthur was cleaning his saddle by his tent when he saw John sitting by the fire with Uncle and Hosea; their eyes met, and John winked at Arthur. He got back to actively scrubbing the browned stitches when a hand tapped on his shoulder. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Up for another round, Old man?“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Don’t forget to leave kudos if you liked it :) comments are always greatly appreciated too aha<br/>So this is the end of Behind Bars! I tried really hard to make my writing better lol, tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!! I hope you liked the first chapter! btw by the end i just couldn’t help the references lol im sorry<br/>Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>